Classified Information
by The Purple Scribblers
Summary: In which Mori and Kaji's relationship and the letter's secret were revealed. Succeeds JasMyr's Valentine story Belittled.


**CLASSIFIED INFORMATION**

He was waiting for her, leaning by the wall, his arms crossed by his broad chest.

Manami tilted her head, a brow slightly raised as she stepped inside the music room she booked. Pausing by the doorway, she regarded him inquiringly – _What are you doing here, Kaji-kun?_ The man in question merely shrugged, sweeping an arm across the room in a gesture of '_Come in. Be my guest.'_

Sighing, the female pianist complied, rather skeptically, making her way near the grand piano settled in the midst of the sparse room. Ignoring his stare boring at the back of her head, she settled herself on the chair, took a deep breath to soothe her nerves – brought mostly by a certain blond Gen-Ed's sudden intriguing visit – and started playing.

As soon as the music echoed throughout the entirety of the music room, Manami felt herself at home and the serenity that washer song wrapped her comfortably, she ceased looking at the world literally and welcomed the sight of an entirely different realm behind closed eyes.

Aoi Kaji, on the other hand, started off from where he inclined himself and slowly made his way in Manami's direction, both hands in his pockets. She remained oblivious of his approaching form albeit sensing him from behind. And as he reached her, standing so close, he bend himself over to her, just close enough for his lips to hover by her left ear. And with the huskiest voice he could muster he spoke for the very first time.

"I saw you with Tsuchiura a while ago."

The sudden sound of baritone and the feel of his breath at the rear of her ears caught her by surprise, bringing her hands and her music to a halt. Pausing, she gave his words some notice and as the implication of his statement started to sink in to her head, she instantly flushed.

"Seems like you had your fair share of fun, don't you think so, Manami?"

Hearing him say her name in such provocative manner added up to her flush. _What's up with him? _Choosing to ignore him and his subtle forewarning, she continued playing, pressing the keys with gentleness that only she could do; a total contrast to his flustered self.

"There's no need to hide it, you know. I can see clearly how you enjoyed every last minute you spent with him. Especially that kiss!" The blonde's last statement went quite indignant.

Determined on ignoring him, Manami refused to comment and carried on with playing the piano, all the while trying in vain in keeping her face from flushing even more at the blond's mentioning of the kissing scene she actually initiated.

Aoi never minded being ignored. He has got too much patience for that especially when it has something to do with the person he cared so much. But with the scene he witnessed a while ago, coupled with all the intentional ignoring Manami was doing, his patience but all went flying out of the window. And so he brought down his hands – all in pure displeasure – on top of the piano keys, bringing about such noise and causing Manami to cease her playing for the second time.

"Listen to me . . . _Manami_."

Contrary to his sudden aggressive action, his voice was soft, almost beseeching, and Manami actually thought he might start crying. Still as confused as ever at what the blond lad is talking about, Manami could only manage a _'What's wrong?'_ as a reply.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ Is that all that you could ask after what you have done?" He met her gaze, his eyes stricken with hurt of betrayal. The female pianist was rather taken aback by the sentiments he showed in his eyes. "I trusted you. I actually believed in you considering you are her friend. I gave you my heart; placed my soul in your hands, thinking you'll take it and care for it . . . until it could reach her. But _NO_! You did not just deceive me. You even let him read the _letter_! My _precious letter_! My _HEART_! My _SOUL_! For my beloved Hino!" he raised his hands in effect as if reaching for something he could only see – probably his own image of Hino Kahoko.

_Hino . . . letter . . . heart and soul . . . precious letter . . ._

And then understanding dawned her. _So that's what's making him all vexed up._ Manami regarded the viola player and seeing him dejected – head depressingly bent, errant blond tresses concealing his eyes, a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep the short sobs from escaping – made her brow twitch. _The melodramatic moron!_

She fisted her hands then hit him . . . hard.

"What was that for?" he asked as he held his head in pain, pouting all the while.

Manami straightened up, hands akimbo, and looked at him with grating eyes. "That's for being so overrated, idiot."

Obviously offended, he huffed and retorted rather crossly. "Well, at least I'm not inconsiderate like someone I know. _Traitor_." He intended to say the last part in a whisper but the blonde pianist had proven herself with having such sharp ears and had caught on with what he'd said and thus causing him to receive another round of rough bashing in the head.

"Will you stop hitting me? It hurts, you know!"

"Only if you stop making erroneous accusations! Stupid moron."

"But it's true! I saw him with you and he was holding _MY_ letter in _HIS_ hands! That's saying a lot."

"Well, yeah. Except for the truth. For the record, I didn't _hand_ him the letter. He _snatched_ it from me, okay?"

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that you betrayed me by letting him read it. Just like how you betrayed me with those fangirls a while ago."

"He didn't – Huh? What's that got to do with your letter?"

"I begged you not to tell them where I was but you just can't take a hint, no? You just have to tell them so that they could get me trampled down."

"I DID NOT! I haven't even said anything!"

"Of course you didn't. You were just _staring_ at where I was for them to notice."

"I was figuring out what you were trying to say!"

A snort. "Yeah, right."

She gave him another hit on the head, huffing all the while both in incredulity and exasperation. Aoi, on the other hand, had gone still and silent. With that, Manami paused, unease slowly escalating in her gut. _Maybe I went too far with the bashing_, she thought. She reached with a hand, the one she used to hit his head, and shook his shoulder.

"Kaji-kun?"

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

He eyed her, guilt-stricken. "I said too much. I'm sorry." Having said that, he turned his head away, avoiding her gaze.

Sighing, Manami watched the viola player fondly. _Such an honest guy. Not to mention guileless._

"Forgive me as well. I went too far with the hitting. You aren't seriously hurt now, are you?" she inquired, genuine concern gracing her eyes. Aoi merely shook his head in response, still avoiding her eyes. The female pianist smiled. _Time to set things straight_.

"Kaji-kun, about your letter, believe me when I say, Ryou didn't read it. Indeed he was holding it before but he was just teasing me. He was making fun of my height disadvantage." Manami had to mentally cringe at the mention of her lesser height.

"Where's the letter now?" he inquired, slightly glancing at her.

She tapped her skirt's pocket as she replied, "In a safe place. And I promise you, Hino-san will receive it in no time."

Aoi slowly turned at her, shy all of the sudden. "Really?"

"Really."

With her answer, he smiled. And the tension just all went away that very instant.

"I believe you."

She nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

"I believe you since you're my beloved Hino-chan's friend."

"Hey now!"

His chuckle echoed all over the small room and with the relief she found on the blond's face, Manami can't help but join in. As the two settled down in their brief merriment, she spotted a slight bruise on his left cheek.

"I suggest you let the nurse get a good look at that," she said as she pointed at his bruising cheek.

"What? This? This is nothing. I could handle it."

"Seriously. It looks like it hurts a lot. C'mon, I'll take you to the infirmary." And so as not to hear another protest from him, Manami grabbed his arm, ushering him to the direction of the medical wing.

"By the way, Manami," Aoi asked moments later as they were making their way towards the infirmary.

"Hmm?"

"What's your relationship with Tsuchiura?"

Manami went on a halt at that and since she still got a hold of him, Aoi had no choice but to stop walking as well. She remained silent for a while and after what seemed like a minute or so, she raised her head and regarded him, her expression mysterious with hints of mischievousness. Slowly she raised a hand, placed her forefinger by her lips in a silencing gesture.

"That's," a playful smile graced her lips and with a suggestive wink, she continued.

"Classified information."

* * *

Authors' Note_  
__Written and brought to words by tuNGaw-GiRL  
Plot and idea by JasMyr_  
_A warm applause for these two please. hahaha._


End file.
